


An Apple a Day

by yeolinski



Series: Twitter Made Me Do It [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Established ????, Established Jinhwi, Interns & Internships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivaling Doctors, for whatever reason, interns trying to set up their attendings, jaehwan being jaehwan, very little medical knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Being interns is not easy. Being Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo's interns is literal hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** this is unbeta'd. :(  
> *** everybody are of legal age and are in adult consensual relationships.  
> *** Some bad language was used.

“So why were you late, today?” Woojin only asks when they’re already entering the parking lot of the hospital. Jihoon seems on edge today, and pissing him off is the last thing Woojin wants to do in the morning.

“No reason.” He says hurriedly, turning the wheel to the left. All the spots are taken. It’s almost 6:30, after all.

“You usually chew my ear off about how punctuality is the sign of a good doctor, but we’re, like, almost late.”

“We’re on time, aren’t we? Stop asking questions.” Jihoon bites back, and Woojin decides to leave it.

If his best friend will want to tell him, he will in due time. That’s the thing about Jihoon.

“Isn’t this Seongwoo-hyungnim’s car?” He points. “What’s it doing here? He usually parks closer to the tree line.”

Jihoon drives a bit slower, just to glance properly at the plates. Even though they both know Seongwoo’s car is the only expensive looking black chevrolet owned by this hospital. It gets ridiculously hot during the day because of its color, so he insists on putting it near some trees to keep the shade on it.

“Maybe they finally gave him his own spot.” Jihoon says; “Figures.”

Woojin squints at the ‘reserved’ placuate above the car.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Jihoon bends down to see it too, then visibly cringes when he sees the smaller print.

It says ‘Kang Daniel’.

Jihoon grunts, rubbing his face; “Oh god. This morning didn’t even start, and it’s already a continuos shitshow.”

“I don’t understand, it’s like he wants to start shit. He does this on purpose.”

“Please, Woojin — they’re both doing it on purpose. Stepping on each other’s toes. On purpose. It makes them all hot and bothered.” He finds a spot at the back, their usual spot taken because of the late hour.

“What if they’re actually… I don’t know. Getting off on it.”

Jihoon actually laughs; “I can’t imagine them liking each other.”

“But what if they do? And all of this is actually… like a form of getting each other’s attention.”

He snorts; “And all of this bickering, and arguing, and giving each other and putting the rest of us through literal hell - is what? A form of foreplay? Jesus. That’d be fucked up.”

Woojin snorts just imagining it; “Fucked up, but not totally _weird_. If they were hooking up. It’ll make strange sense.”

“It’ll never happen. They’re just too different. And if it will, it’ll be the first sign of the apocalypse.” Jihoon shakes his head, but he’s still smirking distractingly while looking at the mirrors.

 

.

 

“Who authorized the MRI scan?”

Kang Daniel is a good doctor.

He is.

Daehwi knows it, because he could just tell. There’s enough doctors out there that do a shit job, some out of tiredness, and some out of sheer dissociation.

But Daniel does care, even when he’s tired, and even when he shouldn’t. He really wants to make sure all of his patients get the best care he could possibly give, even if it means using all the resources at his hand.

There’s just this thing.

As an attending, he is absolute and utter shit, simply because he’s not their _only_ attending. He shares that position with one Ong Seongwoo (Courtesy of their Supervisor, one Yoon Jisung, who thought this is a brilliant idea). And that makes their already complicated job, a fuckton more complicated than it should be.

“Doctor Ong?” He urges, looking away from the page, at Daehwi.

Daehwi cringes; “Y-yeah.”

“Why didn’t you come to me? You know this is my area, and my patient."

“Well - yeah… but you were at surgery for an entire morning and Doctor Seongwoo—”

He already knows he made it worse by calling him his first name.

“Go get me a new scan.”

“What?”

Daniel sighs; “Run by the MRI, and get me a new scan. I want to see it. We have to be thorough.”

“But — I just came back from there and —”

“Well, then... 10 more minutes won’t kill the poor chap, especially if the MRI looks clean. Let’s just make sure it’s checked correctly.”  
Daehwi opens his mouth. Then closes it. Then opens it again.

Daniel raises his eyebrows at him.

Daehwi takes a long inhale; “Yes, sir. Right away.”

“Good. We can’t know with that guy; his head is in the clouds, so he misses things. Today, for example he parked in the wrong spot, _accidently_.” He literally mimics the way Seongwoo talks on that last word, which just gives Daehwi the chills. “If he can miss a sign with my name on it, whose saying he won’t miss a brain tumor? Or an enormous parasite eating the poor dude’s brain? This guy would. Definitely. Only thing he good at is working that pretty little mouth of his.”

It’s beyond unprofessional. It’s literally unheard of.

He’s still fuming when it finally hits him and he whips his head back to his attending.

Daniel looks back to him, trying not to grin at his own remark (he’d never have the guts to say that to Seongwoo’s face), looking as if nothing he said is a big deal.

But something did happen. In that short last sentence, where he thought he had weaseled in an ingenious jab toward Seongwoo’s skills, he also let out a tiny bitsy little detail. 

That he thinks Seongwoo’s mouth is pretty.

That he’s been _thinking_ about Seongwoo’s mouth.

So what Woojin and Jihoon was joking around right before rounds wasn’t all that far-fetched. It could work.

  
  
  
  


The minute they have 15 minute to waste alone, Jinyoung peppers him with kisses.

Finally.

Finally, some alone time, even if they’re suppoused to be finishing up on some paperwork.

During med school, they would at least have time for a few hours during weekends, or between classes, walk with their hands interlaced to some restaurant, or even study together for a test — do normal couple stuff, like all the other couples  — but now that they’re interning, there is very little time for any couple stuff.

Having an actual relationship is nearly impossible. They would rather stuff themselves at the cafeteria, or nap, and their breaks are very rarely aligned together. When do have a weekend or night off, it’s mostly wasted sleeping it all off, or doing some other work related activities and it drives him crazy.

And to top it off, Daehwi was adamant about how they shouldn’t tell anybody about their relationship. Because it’s unprofessional.

At least until they finish their internship. Which is months and months away.

So now they’re doing that. Pretending.

Daehwi hums when he nibbles at his ear; “What do you think about what Woojin said?”

“What Woojin said?”

“Yeah. Earlier. I don't know. Now that he mentioned it, it’s bothering me.”

Frankly, Jinyoung doesn’t remember what Woojin said. He was either spacing out, staring at Daehwi, or working, or all three at once. He’s gotten good at multitasking as of late.

“Just don’t let it bother you.” He says between kisses; “There. Problem solved.”

“But it might actually make our lives easier. Beside, now that I look at it that way they both are just so… I don’t even know. They’re like a perfect fit for each other. If they’ll just drop the hostility for two seconds and actually talk.”

Jinyoung kisses down his neck, determined to distract him from whoever, when he continues; “If we were to hook them up, hypothetically —  it’ll need to be smart. Sophisticated. And fool-proof. Almost like it happened accidentally. Because if it’s too obvious, we’re fucked. So we’ll have to play all our cards right.”

“They won’t figure it out.” Jinyoung has no idea who _they_ are, but it holds no importance. Once Daehwi has his mind onto something, he’ll make it happen anyway. He used his connections to get transferred for internship here with him, after all. He’s resourceful and strong-headed, which is why he fall for him in first place. “You’re smart. And sophisticated.”  

“You’re right.” Daehwi nods, “They need to be in an enclosed place. For a limited amount of time. Let’s say one hour. Just to see where it leads us. I mean it can’t get any worse than this. It should happen right after their shift too. When they’re tired and have their guards down, and don’t have to tend to actual matters beside going home to sleep.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

“It does.” He finally kisses Jinyoung back, though swiftly, then pulls out his phone and starts tapping something.

Jinyoung makes a face. “Hey, we’re finally alone.”

Daehwi turns to him from the phone. “Don’t worry, babe. If this works — we’ll have much more time alone together. Because Seongwoo and Daniel won’t be breathing down our backs anymore.”

“Why not…?”  
“Because they’ll be dating.”

Jinyoung doesn’t openly laugh much. He doesn’t have a reason to, and honestly, there’s not much that could really make him feel whimsical and giddy enough for an actual laugh — but that, that is _some_ hilarious shit, right there; “Maybe when hell freezes over.”

Daehwi sharply turns to him, eyebrows furrowed, and apparently, he’s not in on the joke.

“You can’t be serious? You want to hook up Seongwoo —- with Daniel? Have you met them? You’ll have better luck making some pigs fly.”

“What happened to ‘you can do it Daehwi’? Or were you just saying things to make me shut up?”

“I didn’t realize you’re talking about _them…_! They hate each other’s guts!”

“Yes — but they have all this sexual tension going on. There must a reason for it.”

“And the reason for it is that Seongwoo was in this hospital for I don’t know how long, and along came Daniel, boy wonder, whose uncle owns the hospital and suddenly everybody are licking his butt. Honestly, if I were in his place, I’d hate his guts, too.”

“It’s not like you to take sides.”

“I’m not — It’s just circumstances. Sometimes shit happens.”

“Well, circumstances can change.” Daehwi thins out his lips, and goes back to his phone.

“Babe — hold on,” Jinyoung pushes his phone down, so he’ll be forced to look at him. Now he just looks pissed off. “This isn’t med school — this is our superiors. At an actual hospital. We could lose our jobs or get kicked out…”

“Then I take it you don’t want to help.” He raises his chin

He’s being impossible and illogical right now — which make Jinyoung utterly speechless. It’s not like him at all.

“You’re not seriously considering locking them up somewhere? They will definitely figure out it’s us. Would you actually risk our future about something so…” Jinyoung doesn’t want to say it, but it stands at the end of his tongue and Daehwi hears it, despite it staying unspoken. It’s a _dumb_ idea. That’s what it is.

“I don’t know if you notice, but they make our life complete and utter hell just because they want to step on our toes. I don’t think there’s anything wrong in attempting to resolve this, even if in an underhanded way. If you would rather stay out of it, so be it —- now,” He picks up a pen, and rolls his chair a bit closer to the desk; “Shall we? These papers won’t do themselves.”

 

.

 

Jihoon hates his profession.

But he hates all professions, and he would’ve hated any other job worse.

This one — this is what he good at. Cutting people up and plunging some needles into unsuspecting patients. Real good stuff. Obviously there’s the other stuff around it, the boring medical stuff and paperwork. He also has to be social - sometimes several hours at a time. It’s all sorts of horrible.

Thankfully Daehwi talks business. Jihoon likes that. Straight to the point.

“We could lock them up in the lab, but I keep wondering what they would do there, after hours.”

“Because it’d dumb. If we convince them to go there after hours, they’ll figure it out within minutes.” Jihoon says, munching on a cucumber.

“Maybe the supply closet?” Daehwi is saying, but Jihoon narrows his eyes at the approaching figure. Guanlin drops his tray on their table. He looks tired, but Seongwoo took him to a surgery today, and it’s probably his first one.

“You can’t sit with us.” Jihoon says hurriedly, before he actually sits.

Guanlin stays standing for a moment, raising an eyebrow; “Why?”

“You’re too young.”

He thinks Jihoon is amusing, and he’s not taking him seriously enough. It irks him so much.

“And Seongwoo is doting on you. Nobody likes a teacher’s pet.”

“Is this about—”

“Go sit there.” Jihoon cuts him off and points to another table.

“Did you guys have a fight or something? You seemed pretty cozy—” Daehwi graciously swallows the rest of the sentence because Jihoon makes sure to glare at him; “He can be of use.” He says; “With the thing. Hyungnim trusts him most.”

Guanlin sits, wearing this half-assed smug little smirk on his face and takes a spoonful of potato chips while staring right at him.

“Err… right.” Daehwi rubs his head, looking between them; “Do you want in on the plan? If you say yes, you have to swear an oath of complete and utter secrecy.”

“Sure,” He says off-handedly, but doesn’t look away from him, because he’s a ridiculously tall and ridiculously nonchalant like that.

“No - I mean it. Like, you _can’t_ tell. This is one of those between us interns things.”

Guanlin finally looks away from him to Daehwi, and Jihoon allows himself to finally breath, hating himself for needing to pretend he’s unbothered.

“Promise, I won’t.” He says with a full mouth. “Cross my heart.”

“We’re hooking up Seongwoo with Daniel.”

Guanlin stops chewing for 3 long seconds, before finally resuming. Once he swallows, he says; “How… exactly are you going to make that happen?”

“Well — we’re not exactly sure.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I did notice the tension. Feels like the air is charged with electricity and all that — but some things are just better be left as is.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? As if everything will miraculously resolve itself? Real life don’t work like that.” Jihoon comments. “In real life you own up to your mistakes.”

“Who says anything about owning up to mistakes—”

“FYI, owning up to your mistakes isn’t sending a cryptic text message at 4am.”

Guanlin is chewing while smiling again, and Jihoon feels like climbing up the table so he could claw his face off.

“O-okay… that was very… specific.” Daehwi looks uncomfortable as heck, and Jihoon takes a long inhale and eats another cucumber off his plate. He hates this shift so much. “Not exactly sure how it had anything to do with the matter at hand— uh, I was thinking… that maybe they just need to have some alone time? Just the two of them?”

“They either kill each other, or fuck each other, and I’m fine with whichever.” Jihoon agrees.

“Makes sense.” Guanlin says. “We could invite them out, but then bail on them.”

“It’s too obvious. It has to be off hours, so they’re in no a rush, but also can’t get away either. And it can’t be connected to us - if shit hits the fan, we have to be uninvolved.”

Guanlin nods; “This might be tricky, but Sungwoon-hyung said you can stop the elevators from the control room, in a time of emergency. Even one at a time. They’ll need to head down the same elevator. Without anybody else. And bam. It stops. Power outage or something. The rest of the elevators work fine. It might take awhile until maintenance will notice it.”

Jihoon and Daehwi glance at each other.

It’s actually not that bad of a plan.

 

.

  


Guanlin jolts awake when Seongwoo puts a hand on his shoulder.

He sighs; “Go have some rest. You look exhausted.”

Guanlin nods, and looks back at the paper stack. It didn’t really change since the last time he’s looked at it.

Despite being interns, their shifts can stretch up to 24 hours, sometimes even longer than that.

They’re mostly surgical interns, so they deal with a lot of trauma, and hang out in the ER. Once in awhile, they get surgery which is a huge privilege, even if they’re just filling in stats or helping. He is miles away from actually participating in anything, but it’s a start.

Seongwoo glances at his clock; “Daehwi should be finishing his break about now. Tell him to come see me.”

It’s the dead of the night, and the ER is a bit quieter than usual.

Guanlin takes a long inhale, then starts collecting the paperwork into a less messier pile.

Seongwoo is filing in orders for the nurses.

“Hyung.” He calls out to him; “Why do you hate Daniel-hyung?”

What starts as a snort develops into a small laughter; “I don’t hate him.” He glances at him. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” He leans back into the chair.

“Does it look like that?” He asks, suddenly without making any eye contact. “Like I hate him?”

“Sometimes.”

Seongwoo nods. “We always have had professional… disagreements. That’s why Jisung assigned us together for the attending position. So we could learn to get along in work environment.”

“And in non-work environments? Do you think you’ll get along?”

Seongwoo wears a fond smile on his face when he gets up and pats his shoulder; “I don’t think. I know. Go get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part one! Somehow it got much bigger than I expected. I really do hope it's not boring! :>  
> Will post the rest in a few hours or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Woojin can’t sit still. 

He was on board on this for the shits and giggles, but now that this was actually happening, his blood pressure is about to go through the roof. 

“Can you please sit down? You’re making me even more nervous.” They’re just sitting there in the supply closet of the third floor, the designated meeting place that Nurse Kim texted them. 

“I’m having second thoughts. Maybe like third thoughts, too. I heard some nasty stuff about this dude.”

“Relax, he’s a pro. Somi said that if we want something like that to be done, he’s the only one who could get actual results.” 

“But…” Woojin ruffles his hair nervously. “Can’t believe Guanlin gave me 50 bucks for this. This is wild.”

“What’d he give you 50 bucks for? Did you tell him we only need 30?” 

“He says in case we need to be more persuasive.” 

Jihoon looks displeased. 

The door opens, and they both jerk into standing up straight. 

Nurse Kim Jaehwan closes the door after himself; “Money up front, brats.” He extends his hand. 

Woojin hands him all he has. 

Jihoon jabs him and mouths ‘Not everything’, but the deed is done. 

Jaehwan sits down, counting the money, then looks up; “I don’t usually deal with bratty interns, but I’m making an exception because of your generous offer. What do you need done?”

“Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo will be riding the elevator today from the faculty room down ground floor. We need you to… stop the elevator. For a bit.” 

Jaehwan looks slightly interested; “Why? Did those two have a fight or something?” 

“You mean, more than usual?” Jihoon asks.

“We’re trying to hook them up.” Woojin can’t take it anymore. It just slips up. 

“You’re trying to hook them up?” He repeats after him; “Like get them together?” 

“Yes.” 

Jihoon jabs him again, and pulls him on the chair, so he’ll shut up. 

Nurse Kim has a weird expression on his face. Like he’s about the burst into laughter. He counts the money again. “I see.” He says; “You guys are a bunch of dimwits, but it will be done.” 

“Discreetly.” Jihoon adds.

Jaehwan nods; “Discreetly. We never spoke.” 

Woojin is about to vibrate into a super sonic state. 

 

.

  
  


Jihoon is standing in line for the coffee the next day, while openly fuming.

If anybody will get caught in his way right now, they’re going to get it. 

All those efforts, for nothing.

They’ve been in that elevator for over half an hour, exchanging totally civil conversation during the entire time. Who does that. At some point, Seongwoo reached out to fix Daniel’s robe - which is a textbook flirting - and Daniel acted totally nonchalant, and continued talking like nothing was happening. 

What in the world was that? The entire drive home, he and Woojin had been discussing what could have possibly gone wrong there. What they could’ve missed.

Because there’s no question about it - Daniel is interested in him, too. Jihoon could tell just for watching him this morning. Seongwoo brought coffee — coffee for the entire team excluding Daniel, claiming he didn’t need any, because he was clearly overly hyper, anyway. He could see the pupil dilation. The nostrils flare, and the slight rush as he and Seongwoo were exchanging petty little arguments. His whole body was turned to him, he sucked in his gut to do the ‘superman pose’ - standing far too straight to appear more masculine.  From a medical perspective, Daniel’s body was clearly signaling interest, perhaps even the sexual kind. For a moment he thought — hey it’s a step in the right direction — but then Daniel turned to him, and said; “Intern Jihoon could bring us all coffee after rounds, then. Just don’t bring any for Doctor Ong. No coffee for the petty.”

So here Jihoon is. Running to buy coffee, like some errand boy instead of having his scheduled break. Fuck everything to hell.

On his way back, he almost bumps into Guanlin, and spills everything. Thank god the giant has good reflexes so he catches it in time.

He also laughs like it’s funny.

Jihoon takes the coffee box out of his hand and continues walking. 

He runs up to him. 

He expects him to say anything, but they walks after him in silence for a minute or so, and it makes him even more anxious. “I can carry a few cups of coffee myself.” He insists. “Go do… whatever kids your age do.”

“Daniel-hyung told me to go check up on you because you seemed a bit pissed off.”

“What was his first clue? I didn’t work my butt off for seven years in med school, just so he can release the frustrations he has on his colleague on me.”

“I take it, it didn’t work? The thing? From last night?”

“Yup.”

“Look, can you just—” He runs up to the front, and stands in his way; “Can we talk, for a second?” 

Jihoon looks at him straight in the eye, and when he opens his mouth to elaborate, he says “No.” and overpasses him, so he could continue walking. 

Guanlin snorts, but still follows him. “So you’re still mad. About what happened the other day.” 

“I’m not mad.”

“You sound mad.”

“I do not sound mad, I sound passive and calm.”

“But maybe  _ slightly  _ mad.” 

“What possible reason would I have to be mad?” 

“I’m sorry I fall asleep.” 

Jihoon ignores him. The Emergency and Trauma ward is still maybe a five minute walk, but if he’ll walk faster, maybe he’ll be able to shake him off. He’s not interested in apologizes. He’ll have to work much harder if he’ll want to get on his good side again. 

And Jihoon isn’t sure he wants him back on his good side.

Or any side for that matter.

“I know it was suppoused to be a romantic date.”

“It wasn’t a romantic date.”

“Yes, it was — and I know I messed up. But I was… seriously tired. You know Daniel told me to stay behind to check the supply carts. There’s like over 20 supply carts. I only came home at 9pm.”

“Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. We’re all doing their dirt jobs and working our asses off.” 

Guanlin snorts; “Aren’t you making too much of a big deal?”

“I think you’re making too much of a big deal — It was just a typical hang out. Some beer and a movie. And you fall asleep, because you’re still a baby that needs his power nap. I went home. I don’t understand what’s the issue.”

“Why didn’t you answer my texts since then?” 

“It’s a free country. You can fall asleep, and I can  _ not  _ answer texts. And again, it was not a romantic date. Or any type of date.”

“So — we weren’t hooking up?” 

“Of course, not. I don’t know where you’d get that idea from. Why would I want to hook up with somebody who's so freakishly tall? My neck would be in constant pain from looking up. Makes no sense at all.”

“We’ve been flirting for months.” He holds onto his hand, and forces him to turn back; “ _ Jihoon _ .”

And he’s still not serious enough, he looks like he’s trying not to smile, but he’s looking at him right in the eyes, as if trying to find something inside. 

Jihoon hates that, so he looks away; “Well, if we were, hypothetically, flirting for months, if I were you, I wouldn’t fall asleep when we finally have a night off to have an actual romantic date.”

“I said I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t like half-assed apologies. You can keep them for when you fall asleep on your next hypothetical date.” 

“What can I do to make it up to you, then?”

“Grow up in 3 years, and maybe cut your legs short in several inches. Treat your excessive sleepiness with some shock therapy. Then, we can talk.” 

Guanlin snorts, and Jihoon lifts his eyes up to glare at him.

“That’s easy. And here I thought you’re going to give me something impossible. You really do  _ like  _ me after all.”

“There’s no way you’d be able to do any of that.” 

“Sure, I can. I’ll change my birth year, slouch whenever I’m with you, and you can pinch me whenever you see me falling asleep - that’s shock therapy, too. Problem solved.”

He thinks he’s such a smartass.

Jihoon hates smartasses. 

He pinches him with his free hand, until he yelps, eyebrows furrowed; “Ow — what was that for?” 

“I thought you were falling asleep. Sorry.” He continues walking past him, and struggles to keep his smile concealed. 

Guanlin makes an amused sort of sound, and Jihoon immediately straightens his voice into blankness, when he hears him walking up to him again with a few quick strides.

“Oh, hey. I got an idea. For the thing. With Seongwoo and Daniel.”

  
  


.

 

Jinyoung lies there staring at the ceiling.

Sleep is beyond him, at this point. He can’t believe how invested Daehwi is in this dumb ordeal, when he knows it could get him into trouble. He can’t believe he’s also giving him the silent treatment over this. 

Not exactly silent, since they still have to interact while working — but still… silent-ish. 

God, he really hates this.

All because of Daniel and Seongwoo, too. Usually he’d think that they are completely incompatible, but today proved him wrong.There was a chain car accident, near the highway. Gas truck driver fall asleep, hit another car. It escalated from there. Multiple casualties on the scene. Paramedics have been bringing people in parts.

Nobody could’ve possibly prepared him to this; it was hectic and rapid, blood, broken bones, and shocked, wide-eyed families since the early morning.

But — Seongwoo and Daniel, in charge of the ER — have been working in complete and utter synchronization between themselves along with the nurses. It made him look up to them - that they were able to put their differences aside to save lives. They looked pretty darn cool back there. Daniel hadn’t even left the surgery room yet, from what he heard from Guanlin. 

Sungwoon-hyungnim was the one dismiss him on a break; he’s been assisting on three surgeries, but in all honesty, Jinyoung didn’t want to be on a break, but his fingers were shaking, and his supervisor noticed. He just needed to get a hold of himself, that’s all. Get his adrenaline down.

He’s already nodding off, when the door is slammed open. 

Seongwoo throws his surgeon hat on the first bed next to the door. He stands there for a moment, and Jinyoung wants to ask what’s wrong — when he hits the bed. He hits it multiple times, actually, before tumbling down to sit on the lower bunk bed, rubbing his face. 

Jinyoung realizes, because it’s dark and the only light is next to the door, perhaps he didn’t notice him, yet. And maybe he should have this to himself.

Daniel comes in after a minute or so, hands crossed on his chest. He looks pretty bad, too.

Jinyoung feels like he’s trespassing, and doesn’t dare to move. 

“Fuck.” Seongwoo says, to acknowledge his presence. “I just needed — one more second. One more second.” He stands up abruptly, and paces around for a moment. 

“Are they suing?” He says, his back to Daniel. 

“They’re not going to sue — Seongwoo —  you were trying to save their daughter. You did what you could. They knew the chances were low — Daehwi said… they were happy you fought for her life. That you didn’t give up.”

Seongwoo is nodding, but for some reason it looks like he’s not exactly ingesting this. 

“Hey,” Daniel walks around him, and clutches onto his face, then bumps their foreheads together; “We can’t save everybody.”

“We can try.” Seongwoo answers, more quietly. 

“Yes.” Daniel kisses his nose and his forehead. “You’re the best surgeon in this hospital, Seongwoo. If there’s somebody who can try — it’s you.” 

He sniffs, then nods. 

Daniel takes a step back; “Jisung wants to see you after you rest, okay? I’m going to take Woojin with me to do evening rounds.”

Seongwoo doesn’t reply, looking somewhere else.

Daniel gives him a peck on the lips. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” He answers, but wraps his hands around him for a hug - and  _ oh _ . 

Oh. 

Jinyoung doesn’t even breath.

Seongwoo sits there for maybe 5 more minutes after Daniel leaves, before finally picking himself up and leaving.

Jinyoung is going to need a bit longer than that. 

 

.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, wow, you brats are multiplying now.” Nurse Kim says when he gets into the room.

He extends his palm.

Jihoon puts the money on it, and he promptly starts counting it. 

Seems like an amusing character. 

But Guanlin is overall amused, even though all Woojin had been saying while they were coming up to the third floor is; ‘we are going to jail’ in different annotations, as if he was testing to see if it sounds worse or better if he changed his tone.

Guanlin would’ve felt better if Jinyoung came up with them; somehow he’s the calmest, and it’s easier when all of them are in on it, together. But when Jihoon asked him, he looked straight at Daehwi, and Daehwi pretended not to notice, so Jinyoung went; “ _ Nah, I’m good. _ ”

They were being weird, those two. It’s so obvious they’re dating, it kinda made him snigger whenever they would deny it. 

This whole hospital was just ridiculously funny. People are weird. 

Especially this person.

He tugs the back of Jihoon’s hands and he slaps his hand away. “Do we have a deal?”

“Mnn… Fine. I’ll help you one more time… even though I don’t like all this…” He mentions at them; “Ganging up on me. This is suppoused to be discreet.”

“Oh please,” Daehwi crosses his hands; “The entire hospital knows you do shady stuff around here.”

“I prefer to be called a  _ mastermind manipulator _ , thank you very much  — now. What do you need?” 

Jihoon and Daehwi look at each other. 

Woojin leans in and whispers; ‘This is a bad idea’ even though it does not comes out like a whisper. 

“We want a… sleeping drug.”

Jaehwan blinks in surprise at them.

Guanlin tries not to laugh. He looks like that meme.

“What for…?” 

“We figured… it might make a person… look more vulnerable… if they’re sleepy. Which is easier to approach.”

“That’s illegal.” 

“We won’t give him a lot. Just a drop. To induce sleepiness. And then maybe… Daniel would have to drive him home…” Daehwi offers. It’s a brilliant plan. They were even thinking to stay behind and push this idea onto Daniel, pressure his good and helpful side.

“You do know I’m friends with both of them, right…?” 

There are mixed reactions from around the room, but Woojin’s the funniest because he says “Abort mission.” Which earns him an elbow jab from Daehwi.

“But I’ll help you. Just this once. Make sure he isn’t actually driving, because it’s dangerous. Also mix it up with his coffee, it’s quite bitter. I require 50 more dollars, because it’s illegal.”

They all groan but rummage through their wallets or pockets for additional money. He counts it again.

He stops midway, just to squint at them, then snorts; “How in the world did you finish med school? Clearly the requirements have gone down since I’ve been there.”

Guanlin tugs one of Jihoon’s hairs again. 

He slaps his hand out of his hair and gives him a long glare, but when he turns to Jaehwan, he’s wearing his smug little expression. Sometimes he thinks Guanlin can't see it, or something. It's cute.

  
  


.

 

The mission was another fail, simply because Seongwoo didn’t want coffee, and when they did bring coffee for everybody, knowing he wouldn’t be able to refuse, he just took one out of the box before they were able to allocate one for him and drop something in.

It’s fine. They have time.

They can do it at the end of this shift instead. 

“Are you seriously still mad?” Jinyoung asks in the staff room, as Daehwi is going over some notes the nurses left.

“Yes.” He answers.

“Over something so silly?”

“It’s not over something so silly, it’s over the fact that you can’t trust my judgement.” 

Jinyoung clenches his jaw.

“You know it’s futile, though, right?”

“Just stop, if you don’t want to do it, that’s fine, but don’t go around —”

“No, that’s not - listen, whatever you’re doing, it just doesn’t matter, because Seongwoo and—”

“What about me?” Seongwoo arrives at the counter, looking like he’s in a great mood. 

“Nothing!” Daehwi says. “We were um just… talking. About yesterday’s shift. It was rough.”

“Yeah, some days are like that in the emergency.” Seongwoo sighs, and looks down for a moment, as he remembered something unpleasant, but before he could go on, Supervisor Jisung, in all his glory, bestows them with his presence. Usually he’s never out of the office until lunch.

Jisung makes a few ridiculous cooing sounds, and lifts up Seongwoo’s hand. “Look at that rock!” He exclaims proudly. “I don’t want to boost and say I helped to pick, but I totally helped to pick. This has my fine sophisticated tastes all over it.” 

Daehwi’s eyes widen — so… that’s why. Probably an engagement ring, from the size of the diamond. That’s why Daniel couldn’t openly flirt with him, he already has someone. But that makes this ordeal even crueller — Seongwoo must know by now what he’s doing to him. 

God, that’s so frustrating - he really thought they had a chance together. 

“You’re engaged? That’s… amazing…!” Daehwi says, though his voice kind of falters.

“Thank you.” Seongwoo smiles, and he looks… happy and genuine. Daehwi can’t even hate him. 

That’s when all hell breaks loose and Daniel arrives. 

Daehwi almost feels like he should protect the poor chap, and hide the ring — and moreover, once he’ll see it, he’ll probably be in extra bad mood for the entire day. 

“Can you please stop parking at my parking place?” He says, putting the coffee boxes on the table, since it was his turn to buy it.

“I’m sorry, the sunlight was hitting this huge diamond ring I’m wearing, and I mistook your parking spot as mine.”

Daehwi’s heart breaks for him. The moment of realization in Daniel’s eyes, and then how his eyes descend down to his hand — he almost expects his shoulders to slump, or his expression to falter, but instead he glances at it with a small half-smile, as if he’s trying to stifle a grin.

“Are you really going to work with it on? It’s going to nick somebody’s eye.” 

“It’s going to nick your eye out, at some point, that’s for sure.” Seongwoo practices punching him, but stops right at his face. Daniel is unfazed. 

“Children, please.” Jisung says, taking Seongwoo’s hand and putting it gently on the counter; “Handle it delicately, please. It literally costs more than the price of all my organs.”

“He’s going to lose it tomorrow inside somebody’s body. Watch him.” Daniel pokes Seongwoo’s forehead. 

“See what I have to deal with?” Seongwoo turns to Jisung.

“Oh, please, you’re both two peas in a pod.” He says. 

“Good thing he’s loaded and his uncle owns the hospital,” Seongwoo looks back at Daniel, wearing this wicked little smirk, as he gives him this once other. “Because I am not marrying him for his personality.” 

Daniel sips from his coffee; “Funny, that’s exactly what you said last night, but in the context of my genitalia.” He leaves to sign his card, giving Daehwi a wink as he sips. 

“Shush, you two!” Jisung scolds. “Be inappropriate in your own home, not in my hospital!” 

Daehwi turns to Jinyoung and mouths ‘what the fuck’ at him. 

Jinyoung mouths; ‘I was trying to tell you’.

It’s not until the other arrive, talking about the plan, that it finally sinks in. “We don’t need the stupid drug,” He tells them. 

“Why not?” Jihoon says, in the process of wearing his robe. “We just have to time it correctly.” 

“Because they don’t need nobody to hook them up, they’re hooked up.” 

“What do you mean, they’re hooked up?” Woojin furrows his eyebrows. 

“I mean — that they’re  _ engaged _ . Seongwoo-hyung got this huge ass diamond ring that looks like it belongs to the queen of england.” He says, and they all look up to him; “They’re not doing this as a form of indirect flirting. They’re just…” he gestures the air, sighing; “They’re just two sadistic assholes, who enjoy making our lives hell.”

“Like normal attendings do.” Jinyoung comments. 

“You’re still not off the hook.” Daehwi warns, pointing, and he lifts his hands up in a defensive gesture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO HELLO :D  
> I hope you guys still liked this, even though it's not medically accurate or anything, and even though it's probably not what some of you were hoping to see... ummm... okay. :>
> 
> [PLEASE VOTE ON THE NEXT INSTALLATION OF TWITTER MADE ME DO IT!](https://twitter.com/yeolinski/status/1037076706648096769)


End file.
